Huntbastian
by SunsetsAlways
Summary: Hunter is new to the warblers and he has plans for one Sebastian Smythe even though he still doesn't know what they are just yet.
1. Chapter 1

Note : Hey everyone this is my 1st fanfic story so I apologize for the newbyness and some things are inspired by other Huntbastian stories (Hunter dominating Sebastian).I don't own Glee. Hope you enjoy and please give me some reviews so I can help create more chapters to this :)

'Hunter walking to Warbler's room with headmaster'

"Ah good, they are practicing today" said the headmaster.

"Hello fellow warblers I'd like to introduce a new member to you, Hunter Clarington" said headmaster in an uptight voice.

"I've never seen this kid nor have I ever heard him sing, how is he apart of us?" said Sebastian incredulously.

"I'll let you all talk this out, good luck son" and with that the headmaster bolted out the library.

"I'm Hunter, I'm the new captain of this team. Now there is a lot at stake this year and I've been brought in to lead this club to victory at nationals."

"Who do you think you are coming in here thinking you can take over? Do you really think I'll hand over my place as captain?" said Sebastian.

"I am on a scholarship here at Dalton, so I can do whatever my heart desires. Now everyone practice is over" said Hunter in a deep serious tone that give all of the warblers chills.

And with that all the warblers flew out of the room not looking back at all. Sebastian has never met anyone so powerful and assertive before, he's never been challenged by anyone else, and certainly would not lose a challenge.

"Now either you accept me as the new captain now or you'll be on my shit list." said Hunter glaring down Sebastian with his icy blue eyes.

"You've got balls kiddo, but you can't just waltz in here claiming titles, this isn't a pageant you know" said Sebastian raising his eyebrow.

Hunter chuckles deeply and trudges forward to snatch Sebastian by his Dalton blazer squaring him up against a wall.

"I don't play games Sebastian, I'm captain and you're co-captain, got it?" gritted out Hunter.

Sebastian was at a loss for words which even to him was a surprise all he could muster out was a foolish, "If you wanted to kiss me you could have just asked" and winked at Hunter.

He saw the icy blue eyes in front of him dilate and Hunter's jaw clench, for a second there Sebastian thought was going to be punched, but although Hunter was from military school he didn't seem very physical.

Hunter released him and smirked, "I'm not even remotely gay."

Oh sure thought Sebastian and decided to see how far he could push Hunter's buttons before he snapped.

"So babe when is practice tomorrow?" said Sebastian in a shaky voice.

"Do not call me that!" yelled Hunter as he turned around to grab Sebastian's neck. "Don't mess with me pretty boy " gritted out Hunter, now he was ticked off.

Sebastian pushes Hunter off him and grabs him by the collar and pulls him in close which is hard to do since Hunter is taller than him and a lot heavier.

"You are nothing but a self-obsessed straight boy who has to claw his way to the top. That isn't going to happen here, you can be captain go ahead I don't care!" Sebastian yelled.

With that he regained his breathe walked out quickly thinking Hunter was going to chase him and kill him. Although Hunter got what he wanted he still felt like he needed something else, he rubbed the feeling off and walked out to go organize his dorm.

*8:00 pm*

Why is U.S. History so boring thought Hunter as he was doing his work, he was pretty much caught up in all his classes except history, it just didn't click to him, all the people had the same boring names. Getting up off his desk hunter walked forward to the window looked out at the night sky thinking of Sebastian.

"What am I going to do for tomorrow's practice? I guess I'll just make them work on footwork since a lot of them stumble. I'll start physical fitness next week" smirked Hunter.

The rest of the night he found himself constantly thinking about Sebastian. What was wrong with him? Why is he thinking about that uptight man slut so much. It's probably all the disrespect he received from the kid. Hmm… I should demand an apology from Sebastian thought Hunter randomly. He couldn't help but grin and giggle at the image of Sebastian saying "I'm sorry captain Hunter." Life is good, oh yes thought Hunter and with that he turned off the lights in his dorm and trying to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for updating like five years later but we recently changed internet providers. Sorry if this comes out weird I'm posting this from my phone. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter, will be posting the next one tomorrow. Thanks for all the reviews and subscriptions guys and gals :D

The trickling warm water felt so great against Sebastian's silky smooth skin. It had been a long time from his last nice relaxing bath. Finally he could put his expensive bath soaps and scrubs to use. With warblers rehearsal and lacrosse practice after each other he never had time to take a nice long shower. He mentally blamed his stupid professors who gave him quizzes just about everyday even though he knew they weren't the problem. Letting out a huge sigh Sebastian just stood under the shower enjoying the warmth from the water.

While he was enjoying the warm water massaging his tired aching back, the bathroom door slam shut making the bathroom walls shake sending Sebastian and his soaps down onto the tub floor with a loud thud. 'Who the…How the fu...What the…' he stuttered mentally still not comprehending what just happened as he slowly raised himself off the floor deciding whether or not to open the curtains in fear that there could been a serial killer in his bathroom.

All Sebastian heard as he stood in silence was the sound of the bathroom door lock click and footsteps thudding the wooden floor. Immediately he felt shockwaves of adrenaline throughout his whole body and he started to shake uncontrollably. All Sebastian did was shimmy to the farthest corner of the tub and he began thinking of who it could be, the only other person with keys to his dorm was the headmaster (he was the only junior in Dalton who had their own room).

While his mind was on overload thinking of all the people he knew and how dying in a bathroom was not how he wanted to die, Sebastian didn't hear the sound of clothes being taken off and dropping to the floor. Snapping out of his haze Sebastian realized that it was completely silent and he looked up from the tub floor to the beige shower curtains only seeing the grey shadowing of a guy.

'Oh my god I'm going to get raped… I'm too young and rich to die this way…Why do all the pretty people have to get killed…' Sebastian babbled mentally and saw the shadow come closer. He couldn't handle it, Sebastian broke down to sobs while yelling "Please! I'm sorry! Don't do this to me! If you leave me alone I won't say anything because I know this is a joke! Please!"

Sebastian tried to scoot further back only stepping on a bar of soap and falling once again to the floor, he didn't even try to get back up, all he did was curl up on the tub's floor feeling the water now pounding on his skin as he began crying once again. The last thing he felt were hands, rough sweaty hands, that began shaking him uncontrollably.

Sebastian's eye flew open and he jolted from his overly sweaty bed to only slam into a warm firm chest hearing "It's okay Sebastian I'm here, calm down please". He didn't care who it was and how they got in his room all he needed was comfort and he could always later deny what happened so he broke out into loud heaving sob desperately reaching up clutching what felt like a soft robe.

**Hunter** couldn't sleep at all last night, his mind was obviously on something else as he constantly found himself thinking about Sebastian and making up scenarios of him and Seb walking along a beach. 'Whoa where did Seb come from? And why was he thinking of walking down a beach with a stuck up ignorant manwhore…wait why would I even be with a boy!' Hunter scolded himself. He turned onto his side and glanced at his alarm clock which read 1:24 am. After staring at his clock for what seemed hours (only 3 minutes) he finally began drifting off to sleep only to be abruptly woken up by a loud "Stop please!".

Are you fucking kidding me? Of fucking course! Who the fuck…wait a second that didn't sound good Hunter half bitched half stated. He quickly got up and ran to his dresser to put on some pajama shorts (he slept in just his boxers since he was also one of the few juniors at Dalton to have their own room). He kept replaying those words in his mind as he put on a shirt and slippers. The way those words were said made him think that something bad was happening to someone.

He stood at his door deciding whether or not to go find out where the noise came from scared of what he might find. I'm no chicken shit, thought Hunter and with that he grabbed his robe and headed out to find where the noise came from.

As he quietly walked through the halls he heard of what sounded like sobs coming from the east wing. Hunter was surprised he was the only one awake, the scream he heard was pretty loud and so are those sobs. As he got closer to the room where the sobs were coming from he began thinking of who it could be and what was happening to them.

He reached dorm which he definitely knew was the one as he could hear "I won't say anything because I know this is a joke! Please!" louder than ever. Hunter felt his whole body shiver and he looked up to read the room number which was 34B. No…it can't be…what the Hunter babbled knowing this was Sebastian's room. Knowing this was Sebastian's room and that something bad is happening to him filled Hunter with a surge of energy. He quickly rammed the door thrice until the door unlocked running inside.

What Hunter saw made his heart drop and rise so quickly. He saw Sebastian full of he could only guess was sweat, crying and trembling in his bed like a scared little child afraid of the dark. At least nothing bad is happening to him, well besides the fact that he's having a nightmare Hunter thought. Seeing the other boy in this state made Hunter sad and something inside of him made him want to comfort the now unguarded and crying Sebastian Smythe.

He quickly climbed onto the bed shaking Sebastian softly until the boy started clawing his wrists to he violently started shaking Sebastian to get him to wake up (he didn't want scratches on his wrists). He saw Sebastian's eyes burst open and bolt up into his chest.

Hunter released a breath he didn't know he was holding in when Sebastian clutched onto him and began crying full force. He looked down at the boy in his arms and thought of how beautiful he was. The light of the moon made Sebastian's skin glisten beautifully. Hunter felt a sense of warmth begin to resonate within him as he held Sebastian in his arms rocking the boy (and himself) to sleep, completely forgetting about Sebastian's owed apology to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for all the horrible mistakes in the last chapter! I had to delete it and upload it 4 times to fix all the errors since I wrote it on my pc and my phone somehow messed everything up so yeah :/. Anyways hopefully ya'll enjoyed the length of the last chapter (1.3k words). Would you like the chapters longer? Or shorter? Help me out haha anyways thanks for the subs and looking forward to your reviews!

7:00 a.m.

RING RING RING! Screeched the alarm clock on the nightstand successfully waking up Hunter and Sebastian to a small panic attack. "Why is that so loud!" screamed Sebastian still groggy and feeling like total and utter shit. "It's your alarm" retorted Hunter as he dashed to the bathroom hoping Sebastian couldn't see his morning wood.

Sebastian laid back down on his bed and cuddled up again missing the warmth of the sheets. He couldn't help but smile knowing that Hunter was cuddling him all night. So much for the whole not even remotely bi-curious act, thought Sebastian. After a couple seconds he dozed off once again.

Hunter couldn't help but think about the feeling he felt as he was holding Sebastian and how he actually liked waking up to him this morning. Being with Sebastian made him feel right and he didn't even try to deny it. Hunter quickly flushed the toilet even though he didn't use it and washed his hands. "Are you asleep again!" yelled Hunter incredulously as he made his way out of the bathroom seeing Smythe huddled under the sheets. "I was…" he heard the other boy say tiredly and with some annoyance. Hunter just grinned and threw himself onto the bed.

"Hunter what the hell! You're heavy!" Sebastian yelled as Hunter threw himself on him. He would never admit it but he really liked the way Hunter was acting right now. Feeling the other boy slide under the sheets bringing him into a cuddle. "Good morning my beautiful wife" he heard Hunter say and he automatically felt butterflies in his stomach. Sebastian turned around facing Hunter and leaned in to give Hunter a good morning kiss.

As soon as Hunter felt Sebastian's lips on his he couldn't help but smile into the kiss and roll his body on top of Sebastian's suddenly feeling the need to be as close to him as possible. "So when did we get married? And where's my ring?" he heard Sebastian giggle out under him. Hunter grinned and said "You're silly Smythe" resting his forehead on Sebastian's.

Nick and Jeff decided to wake up Sebastian since they both knew he would sleep through 1st period. "Wait for me, I need to brush my teeth" Nick said as he scrambled around not wanting to let Jeff go by himself. Sebastian was not a morning person and he did not enjoy being awoken. Jeff giggled watching his boyfriend scramble around and saying "C'mon baby hurry, you know it takes Seb like 5 years to wake up!".

"What the…" Jeff and Nick said in unison as they saw the state of Sebastian's door. Nick was scared to open the door as he remembered last nights episode of CSI. Noticing how Nick was frozen in place made him fill with panic. "I'm pretty sure Sebastian is fine" Jeff said to Nick. "Yeah he probably is and there is no blood here anyways" Nick said reassuring his boyfriend as he gathered himself up.

"You owe me 20 bucks!" Jeff screamed with joy as he took in the sight of Hunter on top of Sebastian. "Get out of my room!" Sebastian screamed at Jeff wondering how he even unlocked the door. Hunter quickly got off Sebastian and laid down next to Sebastian feeling completely embarrassed. Nick and Jeff both started running around the room in circles giggling and singing, " Hunter and Sebastian sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"You two are dead to me!" Sebastian yelled as he tried to jump off the bed and attack the two overly giddy lovers. Hunter quickly jumped at Sebastian knowing he probably wanted to kill Jeff and Nick. "Aww you guys are so cute!" yelled Jeff as he and Nick bounced to the floor. They both propped themselves up on their elbows and stared at Hunter and Sebastian smiling and grinning.

"Let me go Hunter! They need to learn that I need privacy!" Sebastian gritted out as he felt Hunter restrain him from going buckwild on the two boys. Hunter couldn't help but start laughing at the sight of Jeff and Nick bouncing around the dorm singing the most childish song ever.

Knowing Hunter was way stronger than him, Sebastian gave up and rolled his eyes as he heard Hunter start laughing. All he could do was glare daggers at Jeff and Nick who began staring at Hunter and him with stupid grins from the floor. "Can you guys leave please" Sebastian said bored and annoyed with the intrusion.

"So when are we going on a double date?" Nick said excitedly knowing it would killed Sebastian. Jeff couldn't help but grin stupidly knowing that Sebastian wanted to go full ape-shit on them but couldn't. Then hearing what Nick said he exploded with laughter seeing Sebastian's eyes fill up with anger, making him look like a crazed meerkat. "I'm going to kill you two!" Sebastian said throwing himself at the two as soon as he felt Hunter's grip loosen.

"AGH!" screamed Nick and Jeff as they sprinted around the room and out the door for their dear lives as Sebastian ran after them. Hunter burst out laughing at the sight in front of him, never would he have ever imagined Sebastian chasing Nick and Jeff around like a lunatic. He quickly jumped off the bed and ran after Sebastian, he didn't want Nick and Jeff to die before Nationals. Before Sebastian could almost snatch Nick's blazer Hunter brought Sebastian into a bearhug. He continued laughing as he felt Sebastian shaking with anger.

"Hunter! I I almost had him!" Sebastian stuttered as he was pulled into a strong embrace by Hunter. Sebastian grinned as he made a quick mental note to get revenge on Jeff and Nick later. "Stop thinking of ideas to get back at them babe" Hunter said as he looked down and saw Sebastian grinning evilly.

Hunter released Sebastian knowing Jeff and Nick were safe. Looking at the time he quickly put on his robe and slippers. "I'll be back once I'm changed and showered" Sebastian heard Hunter say as he walked out. "Those two are so dead to me" Sebastian stated as he made his way to the door to lock it. So this is how they got in, Sebastian realized as he saw the broken doorknob.

Sebastian then looked at the clock and ran to get his clothes ready knowing he only had forty minutes before class started. As he stepped into he shower he heard his stomach growl, great, thought Sebastian. "This is going to be a long day" Sebastian groaned, completely forgetting about what happened last night.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm still alive! I am so so so sorry for not updating in like 2 months but I honestly have been so busy in school. I got lazy and let my grades slip to a .69 gpa (I know right?!) so I worked my ass off and I now have a 3.5gpa So I now can use the internet again! YAY! Anyways I won't be making any promises to when I will upload mostly because I have to much things going on right now but do know that I'll still be writing. Anyways sorry for the huge intro and without further ado…

* * *

**Sebastian**

"Smythe"

"Smythe! I know it may be difficult for you, but please, pay attention or leave" gritted in an exasperated voice.

This has been the tenth time I've checked out in the past thirty minutes, it's not my fault history is so goddamn boring. Yes I understand the past is important, but there is no point in learning it because the past always repeats itself even though we keep learning about it for prevention. This is pointless and I'm hungry, I'm out.

And with that Sebastian quietly slips out of class feeling Hunter's eyes on him as he leaves. As he closes the door he catches a glimpse of Hunter standing up and gathering his things. Something inside of Sebastian makes him bolt down the hallway and as he comes to a walk he feels so childish for giving into his random adrenaline rush.

**Hunter**

Hunter couldn't help but scoff at Sebastian leaving the room. As if on cue, Hunter's stomach began to growl and something told him that Sebastian was on his way to get some food. He quickly shot his boyfriend a text saying if Seb could get him food, wait, were they boyfriends now? Okay we'll talk about the label later. After what seemed like five minutes (3 seconds) Hunter gathered his notebooks and quickly dashed out the door as soon as the professor turned around to the board.

Thank god the doors had stoppers here, in his military schools the doors would slam shut, seriously one time an instructor got a heart attack. As Hunter made his way down the hall he could hear the clacking of someone's shoes which he knew were Sebastian's. He couldn't help but grin dumbly knowing that Sebastian was trying to run from him.

**Sebastian**

*Thump* Sebastian heard as he was walking automatically knowing it was Hunter. He read Hunter's text and knew that Hunter was probably after him for not responding. Sebastian decided to have some fun and began jogging to the gardens of Dalton.

**Hunter**

Hunter couldn't help it so he started jogging after the footsteps not even realizing how loud both his and Sebastian's footsteps were in the empty hallways. After jogging through what seemed like thousands of hallways he realized Sebastian was leading him to the gardens.

As he began catching up to Sebastian his giggles grew louder which caused something in Hunter to just bearhug Sebastian. Every time Sebastian looked back at him Hunter couldn't help but start laughing. Sebastian's happy and cheerful mood was infectious.

As they both made it outside to the grass Sebastian threw himself onto the floor tired from all the running. Although his lungs were burning he felt great and knowing Hunter was chasing him made him feel all warm and gooey. Hunter relieved that Sebastian threw himself onto the floor slowed down and lied down next to his lover.

Sebastian scooted closer to Hunter and laid his head on Hunter's chest. Hunter instinctively wrapped his arms around Sebastian and hummed in content. The weather for once was perfect in Ohio, it was mid 70s with some nice breeze. Both warblers quickly fell into a comfortable sleep under a cherry blossom tree.

* * *

I know this was a really short chapter but I have writer's block right now (been writing too much essays for the EAP) and I can't seem to make my sentences and thoughts flow together. So with that I apologize for the choppiness and lame ending. Anywhoodle, Thank you for following this story and I would really love if ya'll would leave some reviews with possible stuffs (major writer's block right now) that can happen later. Until next time!


End file.
